borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:DLC question, does it scale? Should I do Knoxx first?
Hello, I have a quick question - I am a big Borderlands fan - I played through when the game first came out, and then put it down. Now that the DLC is out, I know that the most recent one allows a level cap of 61. Should I do Knoxx first, and then do Dr. Ned and Moxxi? Do the first two DLC's scale? I don't want to trivialize them if they don't. Any thoughts? All the DLCs scale depending on your level. The minimum level is 15 for all but Knoxx one, which is lvl 35 min. So if you want a challenge, get the zombie island of dr. ned first, then knoxx. Moxxi can wait, in my opinion, to beat at least, I like the bank.Hellz Lips 15:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I want to add that you can play Moxxi at any time. I recommend you to play it when you get a couple of very nice weapons and shield, it will make your life in there easier. The logic in this is that the mobs will always spawn at your level, so if you have nice gear at you level, it will be easier to kill them now than 5 levels from now with the same weapons. -Dan On playthrough 1: Zombie Island starts at about level 34, ends at about level 36 (If you are lvl 35) General Knoxx starts at about level 35, ends at about level 50 On playthrough 2: Zombie Island starts at about level 45 (don't ask me about the logic on that move) General Knoxx starts out at level 51 So, typically I play main game PT1, zombie island PT1, Knoxx PT1, main game PT2, and knoxx PT2. There's really no point in doing the Zombie Island in playthrough 2. ArigusX207 16:34, April 19, 2010 (UTC) i think that the knoxx dlc is the best so far out of knoxx and zombie island. idk about mad moxxi cuz i dont have the money to buy it and i cant find anyone who will file share it but knoxx is probly the best cuz its longer gameplay and better bosses and loots. The Underdome can be played at any time with any level character, as the enemies are always scaled to your level. It is also safe to play in your situation as experience is disabled, can't level neither character nor proficiencies. The bank is extremely useful and the arena's themselves are a very good way to rate your guns against each other, my only complaint is that there's no way to access the higher difficulty rounds without wading your way through the dregs. Sreza 04:18, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Please note, that the level of nearby all enemies and quests become 50+ after you finsihed the "destroyer" in playrthough 2. The best way in my opinion: 1. Playthrough 1: 1 - 38 2. Playthrough 2: 38 - 50 3. Zombie Island: 50 + 4. General Knoxx: 50 +